Candilejas
by CelestDC
Summary: One-shots. SxN. Lo que nos guía, hacia el camino o persona correcta, puede tomar la forma de cualquier cosa.


Disclaimer: nada, nada es mío. Sólo esta rara historia.  
Pareja: Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

**Candilejas.**

**Touyu **

«¿Dónde estoy?»

«Mi nombre es…»

Se encontraba solo, completamente solo. No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni su propio cuerpo. El pesado silencio de la soledad y la oscuridad le comprimía el pecho, se sentía claustrofóbico y temía por momentos el perder su cordura. Giró su cuerpo nuevamente, no había nada más que hacer, no había ni principio ni fin. Todo estaba sumido en una monótona y afligida oscuridad. Siguió caminando a ciegas, sin rumbo, con una traicionera y extraña aprensión. Sintió que había caminado por horas, el cansancio lo obligó a detenerse poco a poco hasta que su pie descalzo rozó un objeto.

La persona se asustó un poco pero se inclinó rápido con floreciente emoción, tanteando el gélido y liso suelo hasta que sus manos tomaron aquél objeto por los costados, tratando de averiguar qué podía ser. Las yemas de sus dedos sintieron una textura, al parecer, corroída e irregular; el objeto era pesado y moderadamente grande, pues ocupaba toda la palma de su mano. En la parte superior había una circunferencia, con suficiente espacio para introducir cuatro dedos; también se dio cuenta de unas ranuras y algo que se asemejaba a dientes que se asomaban en la parte inferior… ¿una llave?

De repente, sus fosas nasales detectaron un olor (¿combustible…?) alertado por el descubrimiento, giró su cabeza hacia donde se pretendía que era la derecha y la izquierda. Cuando su mirada se dirigió al frente, pudo ver un minúsculo brillo a lo lejos, eso significaba que en medio de la oscura nada existía una _fuente de luz_. Se acercó corriendo esperanzado, casi saltando con ansias; cuando finalmente llegó a su pequeña fuente de luz, se arrodilló y reconoció un _quinqué_ acostado en el suelo. Parecía antiguo y descuidado, al asirse del quinqué, se extrañó al darse cuenta que no pesaba nada.

Se enderezó y colocó la lámpara frente a su rostro, el muchacho observó —a través del vidrio— la fatiga que expresaban sus ojos azules. Se quedó mirando un rato, como si tratando de aclimatarse de nuevo con su apariencia, fue como si la había _olvidado_, su _identidad_. Aquello le asustó un poco y decidió mejor reanudar la marcha siguiendo recto por donde encontró la lámpara. Pasaron quince o veinte minutos ¿tal vez? él no lo sabía, el tiempo y el sentido de orientación no existían en ese lugar insólito y lúgubre; sin embargo, mientras avanzaba, ilógicas corrientes de aire helado le resecaban su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Sus pies le dolían, ya no quería caminar más, su mente se sentía algo adormilada; no obstante, el morir de frío no resultaba del todo atractivo, siguió moviéndose tratando de ignorar el dolor y los escalofríos que asaltaban su cuerpo. Él ya no sabía si estaba caminando o tambaleándose para cuando su cuerpo chocó contra una superficie, eso lo despertó un poco y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo e identificó —para su fortuna o no— una _puerta_. La puerta era angosta aunque su longitud parecía interminable, se extendía hacia arriba desmesuradamente; tenía tallada una imagen que tenía forma de un ¿abanico de papel?

«u-chi-wa», pensó, trazando con un dedo los caracteres expuestos sobre la puerta.

—Así no… —murmuró—, «u-chi-ha», si así es.

Movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación, aunque ni el mismo sabía de donde había obtenido esa certeza.

Sus manos temblaban, haciendo que la llave que llevaba consigo se deslizara por el cerrojo, con esfuerzo se controló un poco y con sumo cuidado introdujo la llave. Empujó la puerta con fuerzas que necesitaba reservar, ésta se abrió con un estruendoso crujido; el joven rubio solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando sus piernas se dieron por vencidas y cayó encima de la tierra, una nube de polvo se elevó con el impacto.

No notó la puerta cerrarse por sí sola y desaparecer, ni tampoco el frágil quinqué que seguía en una sola pieza a pesar de haber recibido un gran golpe. No se percató del momento en que cerró los ojos, ni tampoco cuando los abrió nuevamente, tiempo después. Se apoyó en su mano libre para incorporarse, y luego miró a su alrededor; el panorama parecía marchito y eterno en su uniformidad, el cielo estaba nublado como apunto de llover.

Aunque el quinqué ya no lo necesitaba—había suficiente claridad—se lo llevó de todos modos. El joven no quiso dejar atrás algo que lo ayudó en momentos de premura, así que con la llama aún encendida comenzó, otra vez, a caminar.

Su estado de salud mejoró hasta recuperarse completamente, el rubio le restó importancia puesto que todo lo que veía o le sucedía carecía del más mínimo sentido. Las ventiscas esporádicas eran incomodas pero cálidas. Después de haber recorrido una buena distancia —y extrañamente no sentir deseos de tomar agua— divisó una figura inmóvil. Acercándose, vio que era una estatua, y se concentró en ella como si hubiera sido puesto bajo un profundo encantamiento.

Su boca se abrió levemente y sus ojos azules centellaron con absoluta maravilla al observar la imagen que tenía en frente. Era una estatua un poco más alta que él mismo, de un joven con rasgos delicados pero masculinos, vistiendo una sencilla _yukata_. La cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, mechones de cabello resguardando parte de su rostro, como si quisiera esconder su mirada del mundo. El rubio se aproximó aún más a la hermosa estatua, hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, tratando de observar con mayor precisión el rostro semi-oculto del joven de piedra.

Pero…debido a su súbita fascinación, pasó por alto el burbujeante líquido negro que empezaba a surgir de la tierra.

Cuando sintió sus pies mojados, ya era muy tarde, la sustancia —que lucía como petróleo— había teñido de negro todo el terreno. Él se volteó y se sobresaltó tanto al ver la abrumadora escena que, al retroceder, provocó que su espalda empujara la estatua.

—¡No! —exclamó el muchacho, completamente horrorizado con lo que había causado. Soltando la lámpara, trato de sostener la estatua; sin embargo, su intento fue en vano, ya que se desplomó rápidamente contra el líquido, salpicando al rubio que protegió su rostro con sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, la lámpara ya había caído, hundiéndose en ese mar que era incoloro, espeso e inodoro. El vidrio del quinqué no soportó más, y así, el contacto de la modesta llama con el líquido originó un voraz fuego oscuro que cubrió la estatua ya resquebrada.

—No, no puede ser, ¡soy un idiota! —se dijo frustrado, no le importó la aparición del fuego y que por alguna razón parecía esquivarlo. Se arrodilló, buscando los restos de la estatua, pero fue impactante el sentir, no restos de piedra, sino algo suave…era _músculo_ y piel. Al tocar aquello, las llamas apresuradamente se apartaron, revelando no a un joven de piedra, sino uno de carne y hueso.

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre el pálido rostro del otro; en el momento en el cual sus manos gentilmente tocaron sus párpados, éstos tiritaron y se abrieron de golpe. Aquellos ojos eran hipnotizadores, coloreados de un ardiente carmín, parecían ver más allá —de lo que él era— de todo lo que existía.

¿Acaso resucitó a algo que debía permanecer perpetuamente petrificado?

¿Era él un ser del inframundo?

—Naruto…—pronunció con cuidado, una voz ronca, grave y estremecedora. El mencionado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando unos dedos largos y elegantes apresaron su cuello con ímpetu. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y se quedó pasmado por unos instantes, al simplemente _recordar_. Pero le faltaba el aire, y eso lo hizo regresar a romper su estupor; con una fuerza increíble, arrancó los dedos de su cuello y se inclinó de manera amenazadora y ágil hacia el otro cuerpo—. Sasuke… —murmuró consternado. Sin perder tiempo, capturó la otra mano.

—¡Déjame ir! —aquél dijo con furia apenas retenida.

Un temible demonio sin mundo inmóvil, sin rumbo fijo.

Pero…

—Jamás —lo más aterrador de ese momento no fueron los enardecidos ojos rojos; tampoco, la audaz entonación de Naruto al haber dicho esa palabra definitiva. Sino, los labios que se atrevieron a tocar los de Sasuke, en un beso lento e insolente, pero cargado de calidez.

Las llamas negras perdieron el control que pudieron haber tenido, y terminó por consumirlo todo, fatalmente todo.

* * *

A pesar de estar a muchas millas de distancia…ambos despertaron simultáneamente, con copiosas cantidades de sudor, y de desconcierto mental total.

Y un peligroso problema entre las piernas.

* * *

A/N: Pues, muchas gracias por leer, y este es mi primer fic en español :P. Pretendo que esto sea un grupo de one-shots interrelacionados o algo así. Pero apenas estoy probando :) a ver si me dicen qué les pareció, o mejor me pongo a vender agua helada :D

*灯油-Touyu-quinqué-lámpara de aceite.  
*Uchiwa-ventilador de papel. Una forma de leer los mismos caracteres.


End file.
